Forever-Young
by Ejes
Summary: Songfic. Vous êtes vous jamais demandé ce qu'ont pensé les Arrcobaleno avant d'être changés en bébés ? Comment ils ont réagi lors de leur transformation ? Au long de la chanson Forever Young, vous saurez ce qui s'est passés dans leurs esprits sur cette montagne, pour cette mission qui devait être la dernière...


Ciaossu ! Voici une songfic écrite ce week-end... Saviez-vous que le prochain chapitre de Reborn sera le dernier ? En apprenant ça, cette fic est tout ce qui m'est venu, alors ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose d'heureux... Voici les dernières pensées des Arcobaleno avant d'être transformés...  
Et je rappelle que Reborn! ne m'appartient pas !

* * *

Let's dance in style, lets dance for a while

_Profitons de notre liberté, dansons._ Fon.

Heaven can wait we're only watching the skies

_Je n'ai aucune intention de mourir, soyez-en prévenus, là-haut._ Viper.

Hoping for the best but expecting the worst

_Cette mission est terminée. Si tout se passe bien... Nous nous reverrons. _Lal.

Are you going to drop the bomb or not?

_Quand vont-ils nous dire la vérité ? Le piège semble évident. _Reborn.

Let us die young or let us live forever

_Si j'avais à mourir, ce serait maintenant. Autant garder ma jeunesse pour toujours. _Skull.

We don't have the power but we never say never

_Je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant. Je le sens - cette sensation. Une nouvelle expérience m'attend. A moi de l'exploiter._ Verde.

Sitting in a sandpit, life is a short trip

_Il ne nous reste que peu de temps. Je te confierai le reste, ma fille._ Luce.

The music's for the sad men

_La mélodie du vent est bien triste aujourd'hui. Serait-ce un message d'adieu ? _Fon.

Can you imagine when this race is won

_Bientôt. Tout sera bientôt fini. Ces missions ridicules vont s'achever. _Viper.

Turn our golden faces into the sun

_Où que nous soyons, nous restons sous le même ciel. Le regardes-tu, toi aussi ? _Lal.

Praising our leaders we're getting in tune

_Nous sommes prêts. Il est temps d'achever ce job. _Reborn.

The music's played by the madman

_Si une musique devait coller à ce moment, ce serait quelque chose de dramatique - mais de démentiel. _Skull.

Forever young, i want to be forever young

_Je veux pouvoir étudier ce monde éternellement ! _Verde.

Do you really want to live forever, forever forever

_Je continuerai de vivre à travers toi. Sois forte. _Luce

Forever young, i want to be forever young

_Atteindre la sagesse des anciens et garder la vigueur de ma jeunesse. Rêve bien égoïste que j'ai. _Fon

Do you really want to live forever, Forever young

_Pourquoi rester jeune ? Tant que la fortune est nôtre..._ Viper.

Some are like water, some are like the heat

_Si différents. Pourtant, nous étions complémentaires, non ? _Lal.

Some are a melody and some are the beat

_Nous étions 7 êtres singuliers. Pourtant, il régnait une sorte d'harmonie, ici..._ Reborn.

Sooner or later they all will be gone

_Seuls les vrais héros resteront éternels. _Skull.

Why don't they stay young

_La science pourrait empêcher le vieillissement. Pourquoi les gens n'y auraient-ils pas recours ? _Verde.

It's so hard to get old without a cause

_Et parfois, même avec une raison, vieillir est difficile. Verrai-je au moins tes yeux s'ouvrir ?_ Luce.

I don't want to perish like a fading horse

_Peur. Peur. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux plus. Annulez cette mission. Je ne veux pas ! _Fon.

Youth is like diamonds in the sun

_Je veux profiter de cette richesse qu'est la jeunesse ! Laissez-moi partir !_ Viper.

And diamonds are forever

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'être sacrifié ? Je ne veux pas d'un tel diamant. Colonello ! _Lal.

So many adventures couldn't happen today

_J'ai encore tant de missions à remplir ! Je veux quitter cette montagne ! _Reborn.

So many songs we forgot to play

_Nous avons encore le temps de rattraper nos erreurs. Alors par pitié, laissez-moi tranquille. _Skull.

So many dreams are swinging out of the blue

_Donnez-moi le temps d'inventer un appareil pour changer le passé ! Je dois refuser cette "dernière" mission !_

We let them come true

_Je t'en supplie. Veille sur eux. Veille sur tout le monde, ma petite Aria. _Luce.

Forever young, i want to be forever young

_Eux qui aspiraient à des sommets_

Do you really want to live forever, forever forever

_Eux qui voulaient que leur nom ne soit jamais oublié_

Forever young, i want to be forever young

_Eux, dont les capacités excédaient de loin celles des humains_

Do you really want to live forever forever forever

_Virent exaucé pour eux le voeu de l'humanité toute entière._

Forever young, i want to be forever young

_Une jeunesse éternelle leur fut accordée_

Do you really want to live forever, forever forever

_Leur destin était depuis longtemps scellé_

Forever young, i want to be forever

_Ces enfants seront maudits pour l'éternité._

* * *

_Une petite review ? Ca serait adorable 3_


End file.
